ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Dimensions
LEGO Dimensions is an upcoming video game released on September 27, 2015. It is a toys-to-life game in the style of Skylanders and Disney Infinity, thus, it is a crossover game, with Ninjago being one of the confirmed franchises represented in it. Ninjago is one of the worlds in the LEGO Multiverse. Multiple Ninjago-themed expansion packs will be available at launch. Below is a list of playable characters, vehicles, and levels of the game. Visit this site for more information on LEGO Dimensions. Storyline There is an ancient planet at the center of the LEGO Multiverse inhabited by an evil mastermind, Lord Vortech. It is said that he who controls the Foundational Elements that this planet is built upon, controls all of the Multiverse. Lord Vortech has vowed to be that ruler, summoning characters from a variety of LEGO worlds to help him find these building bricks of LEGO civilization. Some have agreed. Others have rebelled. And only the combined powers of the greatest LEGO heroes can stop him. When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various LEGO worlds, different characters from DC Comics, The Lord of the Rings and The LEGO Movie are swept away. To save their friends, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle bravely jump into the vortex. As they journey to locations beyond their wildest imaginations in search of their friends, they soon realize that Lord Vortech is summoning villains from across different LEGO worlds to help him gain control. As his power grows, worlds mix, unexpected characters meet and all boundaries are broken. Our heroes must travel through space and time to rescue their friends before the vortexes destroy all of LEGO humanity. Elements of Surprise Elements of Surprise is the fourth level in the game and is based loosely off the Tournament of Elements from Ninjago. In it, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, and Batman arrive at the arena on Chen's Island during one of the tournaments as Eyezor is battling Jacob Pevsner. Chen believes them to be surprise competitors and orders Griffin Turner to face them. After the three defeat him by constructing a tread wheel, they then face Gravis who is defeated easily by the trio manipulating portals. After constructing a magnet to defeat their third and final opponent, Karlof, Chen declares that they have cheated and must be punished. Using the buttons on his throne, he attempts to cast Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf down one of his trapdoors, but is unable to do so. They are then interrupted however by the arrival of Lex Luthor in his power suit who orders Chen to hand over his Staff of Elements. Chen refuses to do so and ordering no more surprise guests, uses the staff to shoot fire at the mech as he escapes in his throne down a trapdoor. Wyldstyle, Batman, and Gandalf pursue him and end up in the maze along with Lex. Chen assures them that they will never escape and send more cultists to attack them, however they manage to make it through and enter the lair of Clouse's serpent. There the trio discover the elemental phase keystone. Before they can reach it however, the serpent appears and Saruman takes control of it using the keystone. After a fierce battle with the serpent, the trio manage to defeat the serpent. Saruman is sucked away by a portal and the serpent collapses, letting go of the keystone. Batman grabs the keystone and the trio enter the Anacondrai Temple where Lex has cornered Chen. Lex grabs the Staff of Elements and faces the trio, but is soon defeated. A portal opens and disappointed at his failure, Vortech pulls Lex through. Batman grabs the Staff of Elements, but it quickly merges with the keystone which Chen claims. Determined to punish them for cheating, Chen uses various elements against the trio, but is soon defeated as well. Gandalf grabs the staff as Chen is sucked away by a vortex. To be finished... Errors Despite being based off the Tournament of Elements, there are several inconsistencies with the TV show. *Eyezor battles Jacob despite none of the cultists ever fighting the masters. *Wu is present at the tournament instead of Garmadon. *Lloyd is wearing his golden gi despite no longer being the golden ninja at the time of this. Hub World: Ninjago Locations * Master Chen's Island ** Chen's Arena * New Ninjago City * Fire Temple * Steep Wisdom * Valley of Despair (based on the Caves of Despair) * Monastery of Spinjitzu * Fishing Village (possibly based on Stiix) * Chen's Noodle House Characters * Villagers * Sensei Garmadon * Master Chen * Griffin Turner * Gravis * Karlof * Anacondrai Cultists Enemies * Nindroids * Anacondrai Cultists Characters Unplayable Vehicles Ninjago Related Levels Achievements/Trophies (Ninjago-Themed) Sets Team Packs *71207 Team Pack (includes Kai with Blade Bike and Cole with Boulder Blaster) Fun Packs *71215 Jay Fun Pack (includes Jay with Storm Fighter) *71217 Zane Fun Pack (includes Zane with NinjaCopter) *71239 Gold Ninja Fun Pack (includes Lloyd with Golden Dragon) *71216 Nya Fun Pack (includes Nya with Samurai Mech) *71234 Sensei Wu Fun Pack (includes Wu with Master Wu Dragon) Trivia *LEGO Dimensions is the first large console videogame to feature the Ninjago theme. *This game is non-canon with the Ninjago storyline. *The voice actors for the Ninjago playable characters are not be the same as the show. **It is unknown if they are in fact the same ones from Shadow of Ronin. * Some of the Ninjago vehicles are named differently than in the show. ** The Boulder Blaster is called the Boulder Bomber (but there is a variant called the Boulder Blaster). ** The Blade Cycle is called the Blade Bike. ** Wu's Elemental Dragon is called the Flying White Dragon. * Griffin Turner, Gravis, Nindroids, Anacondrai Cultists, and Clouse are seen in the Ninjago level. * Nindroids and Anacondrai Cultists (in gameplay clips) have been seen in areas that are not Ninjago-themed. ** This implies that there will be a level or hub world that contains multiple different enemy franchises. * Ninjago is one of the only franchises not to have a level pack. * Nya's/Samurai X's Spinjitzu is red. * The game uses background music from both the show and featured in Shadow of Ronin. * In a comment on a YouTube video, Vincent Tong (Kai's voice actor on the show) said that he had not been asked to voice Kai in the game. * The achievement "Of Mice and Chen" is a reference to the classic novel "Of Mice and Men." * Interestingly, in the game, the Ninja are depicted using the Golden Weapons, while they are wearing their Season 4 Jungle gis; even though the Golden Weapons were destroyed in Season 2, "Wrong Place, Wrong Time". ** This may be due to the Golden Weapons being very iconic as the Ninja's first and longest used powerful weapons, while the gis keep to the modern theme (similarly to the level being based on Season 4). ** It is also possible that other weapons made less sense to correspond with the gis. *** The Obsidian Weapons were featured in another non-canon game. *** The Jade Blade Weapons were only featured in sets. External links *Official website *LEGO Dimensions' YouTube Channel **Promotional Video (starring Kai) **Promotional Video (starring Jay, with Nya and Kai in the background) Gallery Sets Dimensions Zane.jpg|Zane's Fun Pack JayFunPackDimensions.png|Jay's Fun Pack Nya Dimensions.jpg|Samurai X's Fun Pack Cole Dimensions.jpg|Cole and Kai's Team Pack WuFunPackDimensions.jpg|Sensei Wu's Fun Pack Gold Dimensions.jpg|Golden Ninja Fun Pack NinjaCopterForms.jpg|The 3 different configurations of the NinjaCopter JetConfigsDimensions.jpg|The 3 configurations of the Storm Fighter MechConfigsDimensions.jpg|The 3 configurations of the Samurai X Mech Promotional and Screenshots WuLD.png|Wu (gameplay screenshot) Gameplay Screenshot.jpg|Jay (gameplay screenshot) KaiLD.png|Kai (promotional video) LloydDimensions.png|Lloyd as the Golden Ninja LloydWuDimensions.jpg|Appearing in different graphics of a different level ColeDimensions.png|Cole (gameplay screenshot) FireTempleDimensions.PNG|The Fire Temple appearing in promotional art GlaciatorGameplay.png|The Glaciator being piloted by Scooby-Doo StormFighterGameplay.png|The Storm Fighter being pilotted by Benny NinjagoPortal.jpg|The portal to the Ninjago Hub World ZaneSpinjitzuDimensions.jpg|Zane coming out of his Spinjitzu (gameplay screenshot) ZaneBikeDimensions.png|Zane riding the Blade Cycle ZaneCarDimensions.png|Zane driving a car NindroidBurnDimensions.png|A Nindroid being burned by Superman ChenGoonDimensions.png|Krait LEGOMultiverse.jpg|The Ninjago dimension seen in a bubble of the LEGO Multiverse, featuring the Fire Temple SamuraiMechDimensions.png|The Samurai X Mech LightningSlamDimensions.png|Jay using his Lightning ground attack NindroidDimensions.png|A Nindroid Level: Elements of Surprise LegoDimensionsLevel.jpg|The full view of the level in Chen's Arena ChenAngryDimensions.png|Chen (boss) ChenPowerDimensions.png ChenGoonsDimensions.png ChenArenaDimensions2.png|Chen's Arena with the Fangpyre Wrecking Ball in the background TurnerDimensions.png|Griffin Turner (background) running around Chen's battle arena LloydDimensions2.jpg JayArenaDimensions.png ChenArenaDimensions3.png KaiJayZaneDimensions.jpg DMetalKarlof.png|Karlof in Metal form Chen'sPalaceDimensions.jpg|Chen's Palace as either a picture of the level or the Adventure World EarthChenDimensions.png|Chen using the element of Earth EarthLevelDimensions.png|The Earth level ElementalStaffDimensions.png|The Staff of Elements combined with the Elemental Keystone FireChenDimensions.png|Chen using the element of Fire FireLevelDimensions.png|The Fire level FireStaffDimensions.png|Chen shooting Fire IceChenDimensions.png|Chen using the element of Ice IceLevelDimensions.png|The Ice level LexLevelDimensions.png|The Lex Luthor level LightningChenDimensions.png|Chen using the element of Lightning LightningLevelDimensions.png|The Lightning level MazeLevelDimensions.png|The maze level SnakeLevelDimensions.png|The Saruman and Anacondrai level Category:2015 Category:Video Games Category:Ninjago Category:LEGO Dimensions